jonghyun408s_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zack Anderson
|place = 6/16|votesagainst = 5|days = 33|challenges = 8}} Zack Anderson is a contestant at Survivor: Caroline Islands Profile Name (Age): Zack Anderson (21) Tribe Designation: Kosrae Current Residence: Texas Occupation: College Student Personal Claim to Fame: Having the best grandpa in the world Inspiration in Life: My grandpa of course Hobbies: Swimming, camping, playing the guitar Pet Peeves: quiet 3 Words to Describe You: Cool, wild, freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be? My guitar, a tent and my sleeping bag Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: Shane Powers Reason for Being on Survivor: To win it like a cool guy Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: Didn’t I say it, I went camping so I know all skills Survivor: Caroline Islands In the start of the game, Zack has got himself in a good position, as he asked Danielle and James for an allaince and had successfully allied with Danielle and James, when the Kosrae tribe had to go to Tribal Council for the first two times, the alliance of Danielle, James and Zack became swing votes and they voted out Larry and Jane in order to save their tribes, their boots were proof useful, as the Kosrae tribe would go on to win the next three immunity challengers, in the process, Danielle and Zack has bonded, as they had began a close relationship, which others see as a target, but they got James to ensure safety, when Michelle burnt the tribe's chicken, Zack and his alliance took the opportunity to sway the swing vote Sally into their alliance, which they have been doing for days. In the last immunity challenge, with Sally's help, Zack's alliance split votes for safety, which failed due to Michelle voting Patrick. At merge, with Michelle flipping, Danielle and Zack together tried to get Jordan and Thomas to turn against their alliance, but it did not work as Sally was voted out. After, Rachel plotted a plan to blindside Andrea, which their alliance agreed to, until Jordan started a plan to counter-blindside her, which Zack's alliance followed to vote Rachel out. Afterwards, Zack won a reward and received a letter from home, informing him that his respected grandpa was dead, which caused him breaking down mentally, and during then, Danielle conforted him as they affirm their love, Zack recovered a few days later, when James from his alliance was targeted and he risked losing a member of his alliance from day 1, but however due to Thomas was found playing both sides, his allaiince was once again spared as Thomas was voted out. Afterwards, James was once again targeted as his alliance did everything they could to save James, but it did not work as James was voted out, with Danielle and Zack from their alliance remaining, they became close as ever, during the next reward challenge, Zack's dad Sean came, his closest ally and friend Danielle took him to the reward, during then, he asked his dad whether it was fine to date with Danielle who is 13 years older than him which he agreed. Afterwards, Danielle and Zack started kissing each other and stuff, but the good time did not last long as Zack was targeted at the next vote off, in order to save themselves, Danielle and Zack once again tried to turn the vote at Michelle, his silver lining came when at Tribal Council, Andrea stated she will vote with them, which is all one big trick and joke, he was then voted out in a 4-2 vote. Voting History Category:Jonghyun408's Fanon Category:Fanon contestants Category:Fanon Male contestants Category:Survivor: Caroline Islands Category:1993 births Category:Living people Category:6th Place Category:Fanon Jury Member